Леоне Абаккио
|Кандзи = レオーネ・アバッキオ |Ромадзи = Reōne Abakkio |Происхождение = Leone: "лев" на итальянском Abbacchio "мясо ягнёнка" на итальянском |Стенд = Moody Blues |Рождение = 25 марта 1980 |Возраст = 21 |Зодиак = Овен |Восточный зодиак = Обезьяна |Пол = М |Национальность = Итальянец |Волосы = Белые (DC, Аниме) |Глаза = Голубые Жёлтые/Фиолетовые (аниме) |Рост = 182 см |Занятость = Солдат Passione Офицер полиции (бывший) |Статус = Мёртв |Смерть = 5 апреля 2001 |Причина = Убит King Crimson |Группа крови = A |Фильм ='' '' |Еда = Белое вино Салат Ручетта Пицца Маргарита |Актер = |Музыкант = Клаудио Монтеверди |Спортсмен = Айртон Сенна |Манга = |Манга финал = |Аниме = VA: Эпизод 4 |Аниме финал = VA: Эпизод 39 |Игра = GioGio's Bizarre Adventure |Сейю = }} }} является союзником, представленным в «Золотом ветре». Абаккио - бывший полицейский, в настоящее время является членом Passione и, соответственно, участником Банды Буччеллати. Он сопровождает Бруно Буччеллати и Джорно Джованна в их миссии по защите Триш Уна. Абаккио является пользователем стенда Moody Blues, но в основном использует его для поддержки группы с помощью его способностей. Внешность Абаккио - высокий, стройный мужчина. На его голове зазубренный головной убор, который действует как повязка на голову. «Feelin’ JOJO»! ~ Part 5 Q&A ~ ("Weekly Shonen Jump" Issue 9, 1998) У него длинные светлые волосы, которые делятся на шипы, которые наклоняются наружу или вверх на концах и имеют длину до плеч в его первом появлении и растут до середины туловища. Губы намазаны темной помадой. На нем длинное темное пальто без лацканов со шнурками, которые пересекают его обнаженную грудь, темные брюки с колокольчиками и черные туфли. На пряжке его пояса имеется серебряная/золотая эмблема буквы «А». Когда он был моложе, во время службы в полиции, его волосы были коротко подстрижены в прическе, вырезанной экипажем, и он не был показан ни в чем, кроме стандартной итальянской полицейской формы. Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI Абаккио появляется в ваншоте в зеленой куртке с синими пуговицами, белом пуловере, коричневых брюках и красных туфлях. Он последовательно изображается с синими волосами и синим головным убором. Личность Абаккио - мрачный, довольно жестокий, но преданный член команды Буччеллати. Как офицер полиции, Абаккио хотел сохранить безопасность на улицах и поклялся отдать свою жизнь в поисках справедливости. Тем не менее, высокий уровень преступности среди граждан, их неблагодарность и множество преступников, которые подкупили свой путь к наказанию, подорвали его чувство справедливости, и он начал принимать взятки, говоря себе, что он все еще поддерживает мир в городе. Однако, когда он не смог должным образом арестовать того же самого человека, который подкупил его, потому что он боялся, что его найдут коррумпированным полицейским, Абаккио должен был увидеть, как его партнер в полиции был смертельно ранен, чтобы спасти его. Лишенный своего звания и, более того, открыто противостоящий тому, что он преступник, как и любой другой, Абаккио впал в депрессию и в конце концов присоединился к Passione, чувствуя себя в мире только с праведным Бруно Буччеллати. Абаккио является одним из наиболее серьезных членов банды Буччеллати. Вне группы он является одним из самых значительных людей, серьезно относящихся к целям и позволяющих очень мало развлекать его. Среди тех немногих случаев, когда он улыбается, злобно смотрит на других (например, посмеиваясь над кажущимися абсурдными предсказаниями Джорно и шутливо спрашивая Иллюзо, что он что-то потерял после того, как успешно забрал ключ Mr.President от него. Абаккио никогда не участвует в выходках своих товарищей по команде. Тем не менее, он все еще часто участвует в нескольких случайных групповых беседах, особенно во время обеда. Несколько раз Абаккио предавался разговорам Мисты и Наранчи, несмотря на случайную тему этих двух, вставляя логические ответы между их тангенциальной чепухой (например, говоря о том, что носят вегетарианцы или имеет ли человеческая плоть приятный вкус). Во время сражений Абаккио выражает агрессивную сторону, демонстрируя частые словесные угрозы и оскорбления при разговоре с противником. Абаккио очень предан миссии своей группы, стремясь освободиться от своей прошлой ошибки или забыть о ней, а также делает это, чтобы отвлечься от воспоминаний. Говорят, что Абаккио разочаровался в жизни после инцидента, который закончил его карьеру, и способен отдать свое тело как солдатский тип для достижения целей своего начальства. Кроме того он считает, что его способность выполнять задание является источником чести и гордости. Таким образом, он отдает приоритет завершению миссии перед жизнью своих союзников и демонстрирует готовность оставить Фуго на произвол судьбы Во время битвы с Иллюзо он легко отрывает правую руку, чтобы получить ключ Mr. President от Джорно, почти сразу же принимая смерть, прежде чем Джордж спасет его. Абаккио тайно завидует тем, кто способен добиваться справедливости, несмотря на шансы против них и то, как бесполезное правосудие оказывается перед лицом денег. Хотя Абаккио признает, что ему никогда не удавалось осуществить свою мечту, дух его партнера исправляет то, что он всегда держал свой моральный компас даже после того, как стал гангстером. Когда Аббаккио встречается с Джорно, он представляет новому члену чашку собственной мочи как тактику запугивания. Во время совместной работы Абаккио не перестает противостоять Джорно и выражает его презрение к новому члену. Он не только остро критикует каждое действие и слово Джорно, но и отказывается показывать Moody Blues в действии перед ним, ни в малейшей степени не доверяя Джорно тайну своего стенда. Абаккио несколько горд, что обещает избить Джорно после того, как младший постоянно доказывает, что его собственный курс действий оптимален, когда их мнения расходятся. Но, хотя он презирает Джорно и время от времени обращается с ним, он никогда не может ударить его. Несмотря на себя, Абаккио впечатлен действиями Джорно. Со своей стороны, Джорно уважает Абаккио как старшего члена команды. Когда Абаккио посещает Помпеи, он упоминает, что, будучи ребенком, он обычно шел туда от Неаполя. Это показывает, что он ранее интересовался руинами. Способности Стенд Абаккио, Moody Blues, воспроизводит события, происходящие в данном месте в течение времени, указанного его пользователем. История До Золотого ветра Абаккио стал офицером полиции после окончания средней школы. Он был очень искренним в защите людей, но вскоре после того, как он был размещен в своем районе, он понял, что его работа имеет много противоречий. Хотя сотрудники полиции рисковали своими жизнями, чтобы защитить людей, люди были не благодарны, всегда пытались избавиться от наказаний, а иногда даже обвиняли офицеров в том, что они не выполняют свою работу. И даже преступники, которых полиция задержала, могли быть легко освобождены, если у них было достаточно денег. Абаккио начал узнавать об этих противоречиях, и однажды ночью во время патрулирования он столкнулся с сутенером и проституткой. Мужчина сказал, что он и девушка просто пытаются помочь отцу девочки погасить свои долги, и тихо передает Абаккио немного денег в качестве взятки. Абаккио находится в противоречии относительно того, должен ли он принимать деньги, но сам с собой объясняет, что на улицах полно таких людей, как он, и даже если Абаккио действительно отправит человека в тюрьму, он может легко заплатить адвокату и судье, чтобы выбраться. и что он все еще защищал улицы, принимая деньги. Однажды ночью вор ворвался в дом старика. Абаккио и прибыли на место происшествия и разделились, чтобы попытаться поймать вора. Когда Абаккио вошел в дом, он наткнулся на вора, который пытался сбежать через окно. Оказалось, что вор был тем же человеком, от которого Абаккио раньше брал взятку. Человек узнал Абаккио и попытался убедить его, что, если Абаккио отпустит его, у него больше не будет проблем, но Абаккио был непреклонен в том, что арестовал этого человека. Человек сказал, что если Абаккио арестует его, то все будут знать, что Абаккио брал взятки. Когда он говорил, Абаккио все больше и больше колебался от его рассуждений, не зная, что человек начал снимать пистолет. Прежде чем он смог выстрелить в Абаккио, ворвался напарник Абаккио, стреляя в этого человека, но и выстрелил в место Абаккио. Абаккио был наказан и уволен за то, что получил взятку. Более того, тот факт, что его партнер умер из-за его коррупции, будет преследовать Абаккио. Он потерял цель своей жизни, казалось бы, не в состоянии найти какую-либо форму счастья или других великих эмоций. В какой-то момент Абаккио присоединился к Passione, работая под руководством Бруно Буччеллати. С тех пор он был только счастлив, когда получил миссию высокой важности, потому что она позволяла ему забыть обо всем остальном. Золотой ветер ]] Абаккио был представлен Джорно как гангстер банды Буччеллати вместе с Наранчей, Фуго и Мистой как тот, у кого не было большого уважения к Джорно. В попытке оценить и унизить нового члена одновременно, Абаккио тайно смешивает свою собственную мочу с чаем и предлагает ее Джорно, ожидая увидеть его реакцию. Тем не менее, он на мгновение ошеломлен, когда Джорно, по-видимому, выпивает чашку одним глотком, не зная, как он использовал свой стенд, Gold Experience, чтобы безопасно спрятать мочу. Тем не менее, Абаккио остается непривычным к нему, в то время как другие смотрят с благоговением. После посадки на корабль, направляющийся к острову Капри, чтобы найти спрятанное сокровище Польпо, команда подвергается нападению вражеского стенда. Один за другим участники внезапно исчезают, и только Буччеллати, Абаккио и Джорно остаются на страже. Абаккио, недоверчивый к Джорно, отказывается раскрыть свой стенд перед ним, к ужасу Буччеллати. Не видя другого выхода, Джорно жертвует собой, чтобы не только позволить Абаккио свободно использовать свою силу, но и помочь им понять атаку врага, оставив после себя муху, сделанную из обуви Наранчи, которая отслеживает, где находится враг. ]] После того, как он и Буччеллати прыгают под палубу, Абаккио решает выпустить Moody Blues, используя его способность отследить Наранчу до момента, когда он подвергся нападению. Они находят его тело спущенным, как шарик, пока его поддерживают и втягивают в корабль. У Абаккио есть попытка проследить с помощью Moody Blues, куда ушел Наранча, но ему не удалось найти врага. Когда он пытается вернуть стенд обратно, Абаккио ошеломлен, обнаружив, что Moody Blues не видно, несмотря на то, что он чувствует его присутствие, что заставляет его задуматься о том, что происходит с лодкой. Абаккио, против команд Буччеллати, заставляет Moody Blues оставаться в темном месте. Осматривая местность, Абаккио в последнюю секунду понимает, как атакует их враг, прежде чем на Moody Blues нападают, в результате чего Абаккио сдувается и похищается по очереди. Однако незадолго до того, как его забрали, ему удается передать Буччеллати то, что он выяснил, используя свою кровь и след, чтобы показать, как ни один из них не был фактически взят под палубу лодки, на которой он находится. Это позволяет Буччеллати вытеснить своего врага, Марио Цуккеро в открытую. Цуккеро угрожает убить Абаккио своим Soft Machine, но Буччеллати успевает и побеждает его. Пиная беспомощное тело Цуккеро с Фуго и Наранчей, Абаккио все еще не позволял Джорно видеть способность своего стенда, когда он воспроизводил разговор Цуккеро по радио, показывая, что у него есть партнер, который ушел вперед. Вскоре после того, как Буччеллати начинает действовать, и группа принимает Триш Уну, чтобы защитить ее от явных предателей в банде, Наранча сообщает группе, что их местоположение и миссия были переданы указанным предателям. Абаккио делает выговор Джорно за то, что он предположил, что Босс немедленно отправит приказ, затем Миста подтверждает свой следующий курс действий. Они также узнают, что предатели известны как Squadra Esecuzioni. Позже Абаккио вместе с Джорно и Фуго отправляется в Помпеи по приказу босса, чтобы извлечь ключ, который поможет им доставить Триш к нему. Именно там на Фуго нападает член эскадрильи Иллюзо, затаскивая его в зеркальный мир с его стендом Man in the Mirror. Затем Фуго активирует свой стенд, Purple Haze, который был отделен от своего пользователя через зеркало. Абаккио предупреждает Джорно, чтобы он убежал, поскольку сила Purple Haze может немедленно убить их обоих. Джорно хочет помочь Фуго, но Абаккио непреклонен, чтобы оставить его, так как они должны получить ключ, независимо от их чувств, чтобы помочь Фуго. Абаккио уходит, чтобы получить ключ, пока Джорно отделяется он него. Иллюзо атакует Абаккио, втягивая его в зеркальный мир, но, к его удивлению, Абаккио заменяет себя Moody Blues, который пытается одолеть и победить вражеский Стенд. ]] Прежде чем он будет полностью побежден, Иллюзо выталкивает половину Moody Blues и втягивает половину Абаккио, не давая ему и его стенду атаковать. В отчаянном движении Абаккио хватает ключ, отсекает собственную руку и использует Moody Blues для перемотки соответствующей руки в реальных движениях назад туда, где находится Джорно. Признавая, что миссия стоила и его жизни, и жизни Фуго, Абаккио вскоре ошеломлен, когда Иллюзо поворачивает за угол и видит, как Джорно просто смотрит на ключ, а не убегает с ним. Иллюзо насмехается над Абаккио тем, насколько некомпетентен новый член команды Буччеллати, в результате чего Абаккио яростно закричал на Джорно, чтобы тот скрывался. Когда Иллюзо нападает на Джорно и затягивает его в зеркальный мир, вместе с Абаккио, и он потрясен, увидев, что Джорно целенаправленно заразился вирусом Purple Haze и ждал, пока Иллюзо нападет на него, чтобы распространить его. После победы над Иллюзо совместными усилиями Джорно и Фуго открыто приветствует Джорно за его усилия. Джорно, однако, приказывает Фуго приветствовать Абаккио за его собственные усилия. Абаккио, за углом, подслушивает это и теряет сознание после того, как осознает, что план Джорно был лучшим курсом действий, пообещав себе избить его, когда он снова сможет использовать обе руки. Позже Буччеллати снова восстанавливает руку Абаккио, используя застежку-молнию Sticky Fingers. Абаккио присутствует еще при нескольких атаках Squadra Esecuzioni. Когда Буччеллати провожает Триш к Боссу, Абаккио еще раз ругает Джорно за то, что он пошел против приказов и побежал за ними. Абаккио и остальные члены банды решают последовать за ним, но Буччеллати возвращается и заявляет, что он предал Passione и идет против босса, убедившись, что группа знает, что продолжение следования за ним будет означать соучастие в предательстве. Абаккио является первым, кто с энтузиазмом встал на лодку и присоединился к делу Буччеллати, сказав ему, что во всех своих начинаниях он действительно чувствует мир, только когда он с Буччеллати. Все, кроме Фуго, присоединяются вскоре после этого. Еще находясь в Венеции, Наранча утверждает, что на него нападает вражеский Стенд, и Абаккио следует своим очевидным инструкциям, чтобы использовать Moody Blues для раскрытия своего нападающего. Тем не менее, странные действия Наранчи оставляют Абаккио растерянным и несколько злым. Вне его осведомленности Наранча и Джорно действительно сражались с двумя пользователями стендов. Затем группа захватывает самолет авиакомпании, и Абаккио использует Moody Blues для воспроизведения последнего полета пилота на Сардинии, что позволяет группе добраться туда без каких-либо навыков или опыта в полете. Абаккио приказано найти место, где Босс сфотографировал мать Триш, , чтобы раскрыть его лицо. После попытки использовать свои способности Стенда для воспроизведения упомянутых событий, Абаккио остаётся один, так как группа приближается к битве между Винегаром Доппио и лидером Squadra Esecuzioni, Ризотто Нэро. Абаккио, оставленный уязвимым, убит Боссом, замаскированным, как мальчик, играющий в футбол. Босс использует свой стенд King Crimson и наносит точный удар в сердце Абаккио. Абаккио может только взглянуть на Босса, прежде чем его оставляют тихо умирать, поскольку Moody Blues быстро начинает рассыпаться. Абаккио оказывается в ресторане, ест еду, когда начинает слышать какое-то волнение, исходящее из-под его стола. Он проверяет полицейского, подбирает и осматривает осколки стекла, которых слишком много, чтобы сосчитать. Когда ему сказали, что это для расследования ограбления, когда жертва была поражена бутылкой, он спрашивает офицера о том, почему он будет продолжать преследовать подозреваемого, зная, что даже если будут найдены правильные доказательства, они, вероятно, выручит себя с легкостью. Офицер отвечает, что он ищет правду, а не просто результаты, поскольку тот, кто никогда не упускает из виду правду и реальность, может достичь своей цели. Абаккио признает свою зависть к нему и то, что он имел тот же менталитет, но в конечном итоге не мог его поддерживать, называя себя никчемным. Полицейский сообщает Абаккио, что менталитет никогда не покидал его, что несколько беспокоило его. Он вспоминает, что делал раньше, и говорит, что должен вернуться в свою команду. Абаккио начинает идти к автобусу, но офицер сообщает ему, что его привез туда тот же автобус; Это была его последняя остановка. Посмотрев на офицера еще раз, Абаккио, наконец, вспоминает мужчину как своего бывшего партнера и начинает плакать, удрученно говоря ему, что его смерть в патруле произошла только потому, что его партнер принял взятку. Восхождение Обнаружив труп Абаккио, вся группа приходит в ужас от того, насколько внезапной была его смерть: Миста замолкает и отказывается смотреть на него; Джорно остался в неверии из-за его неспособности спасти его; Наранча плачет и впадает в отчаяние, умоляя Джорно что-то сделать; Буччеллати, несмотря на то, что пытается действовать зрело и приказывает банде покинуть этот район, подсознательно кусает губу достаточно сильно, чтобы она начала кровоточить. Джорно находит, что Абаккио держал в руке заметный кусок камня, и использует свой Gold Experience, чтобы вернуть на него отпечаток лица и отпечатков пальцев босса, оставленный Moody Blues как своего рода маска смерти перед тем, как она рассыпалась. При этом они могут создать форму этих особенностей и продолжить свои усилия, чтобы победить Босса. Абаккио в последний раз рассматривается как видение со своим партнером, наблюдающим за своими друзьями с неба. Перед тем, как двое уходят, ему говорят, что он проделал прекрасную работу и что его друзья почувствовали его желание искать правду. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Эпизоды = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Видеоигры Прочее Галерея Манга= AbbacchioBribe.PNG|Абаккио принимает взятку, чтобы закрыть глаза на преступления AbbacchioPartnerKilled.jpg|Партнёр Абаккио прикрывает того собой Abbachio Profile.png|Профиль Абаккио Abbachio.png|Абаккио как член мафии Passione NaranciaKnife.jpg|Абаккио и Миста игнорируют действия Фуго и Наранчи Giorno&Gang.jpg|Абаккио и остальные знакомятся с Джорно 9e242f59.jpg|Приглашает Джорно на чашечку чая Giorno drinking Abba Tea.png|Джорно залпом выпивает "чай", шокируя остальных Abbacchio decided to summon MB.png|Абаккио призывает свой стенд Moodybluesfirst.png|Показывает Moody Blues MoodyBluesAbilityActivation.jpg|Активирует Moody Blues Moody Blues rewinding Narancia's actions..jpg|Абаккио следит за действиями Наранчи Moody Blues replaying.png|Абаккио отслеживает похищение Наранчи Moody Blues searching enemy.png|Использует Moody Blues, чтобы найти врага в темноте AbbacchioDeflated.PNG|Сдут Soft Machine ZuccheroJumped.PNG|Абаккио пинает безголовое тело Марио Цуккеро Abbacchio knock out Zucchero.png|Швыряет голову Цуккеро Zucchero rebroadcasting.png|Абаккио ретранслирует действия Цуккеро Team Bucciarati bow to Pericolo.png|Вся Банда Буччеллати кланяется Нунцио Периколо Bruno&Squad.jpg|С остальной бандой становится свидетелем становления Буччеллати Капо Пассионе Pericolo reading Boss order.png|Периколо дает первое задание команды Буччеллати: защитить дочь босса Pericolo leaving.png|Свидетели ухода Периколо MITM attempt attack three.png|Приближающийся Man in the Mirror за Леоне, Джорно и Фуго Abbacchio warns Giorno.png|Абаккио замечает, что Purple Haze был призван, и предупреждает Джорно держаться подальше PH destroying a mirror.png|Джорно и Абаккио видят, как Purple Haze разбивает зеркало Abbacchio Giorno arguing.png|Абаккио и Джорно спорят о своих приоритетах Illuso approaching F Abbacchio.png|Абаккио использует Moody Blues, чтобы обмануть Man in the Mirror Abbacchio noticed MW.png AbbacchioMitM.jpg|Man in the Mirror хватает Абаккио за руку Abbacchio hand grabbing.png|Man in the Mirror затаскивает левую часть Абаккио в зеркальный мир Abbacchio cannot move.png|Половина Абаккио застряла в зеркальном мире AbbacchioSeversHisHand.jpg|Абаккио отрывает свою руку, чтобы забрать ключ Mr.President у Иллюзо Illu back.png|Абаккио кричит Джорно убегать от Иллюзо Abbacchio suffering.png|Абаккио страдает от отрубленной руки MrPresidentRoom.png|Банда Буччеллати и Триш в комнате Mr.President GFA-TGD.jpg|Способность The Grateful Dead воздействует на Абаккио, Джорно и Фуго BrunoGangTraitors.jpg|Бунда Буччеллати отстраняется от Passione NaranciaSwimming.jpg|Абаккио и остальные смотрят на догоняющего их плывущего Наранчу Doppiokillsabachio.png|Дьяволо (в теле Доппио) убивает Абаккио AbbacchioMeal.PNG|Абаккио находит себя посещающим ресторан AbbacchioFindsPoliceOfficer.jpg|Замечает полицейского под столом AbbacchioBodyDiscovered.jpg|Банда находит его тело Abbadeath.jpg|Дух Абаккио покоится с миром RIPGang.png|Абаккио, Наранча и Буччеллати покоятся с миром LeoneGucci.jpg|Абаккио в Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI |-| Аниме= GoldenWind Poster.png|Абаккио с Бандой Буччеллати; постер Золотого Ветра Part5AnimeKeyVisual.jpg|Полный вид AbbacchioTeaser.PNG|Превью Абаккио Leone.jpg Young Abbacchio.jpg|Молодой Абаккио, будучи ещё копом Abbacchio accepting a Bribe.jpg|Абаккио, медленно становясь коррумпированным полицейским, принимая взятку GiornoIntroduced.png|Знакомство с Джорно AbbacchioRevealsMoodyBlues.png|Мотивированный действиями Джорно, призывает свой стенд Zucchero kicked.png|Абаккио, Наранча и Фуго избивают безголовое тело Марио Цуккеро Zucchero punched.png|Швыряет голову Цуккеро He Smile.jpg|Абаккио после того, как помог достать ребятам мяч Leone's death3.jpg|Сидящий Абаккио после нападения AbbacchioPartner.jpg|Абаккио воссоединяется со своим другом Leone's death2.jpg|Тело Абаккио лежит на камне AbbacchioCorpse.jpg|Банда Буччеллати у трупа Абаккио Leone's_death.jpg|Дух Абаккио покоится с миром Finale 12.png|Флорист просит Абаккио и Банду Буччеллати расследовать смерть его дочери AbbacchioCharacterArt.png|Полный вид MoodyBluesOP.png|Абаккио призывает свой Moody Blues в первом опенинге AbbacchioMBCredits.png|Абаккио и Moody Blues в первом эндинге Leone-Abbacchio-OP.png|Абаккио в первом опенинге Cop Abbacchio.png|Арт с отсчёта финальной серии |-| Новеллы= GoldenHeart.jpg Bucciarati gang GHGR.png |-| Видеоигры= Giogio05.png|Абаккио в Золотом ветре (PS2) GGPS2Abb.jpg|Профиль Абаккио в Золотом ветре abbac_moody_ps2_jojoxserie.jpg|Абаккио с Moody Blues, Золотой ветер GioGio 4-2.png|Часть 4-2, Абаккио против Иллюзо, Золотой ветер GGPS2Passione.jpg|Команда Буччеллати в Золотом ветре Abbacchio ghost.png|Дух Абаккио присоединяется к духу Буччеллати ASBacchio.jpeg|Арт в меню All Star Battle BucciaratiGangEoH.png|В Eyes of Heaven с бандой Буччеллати Abbacchio EoH.PNG|Модель Абаккио из JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven |-| Прочее= LumineXJoJo.png SAS Aba.PNG|Абаккио как фигурка "SAS" Leone01.jpg Leone02.jpg Leonegiofugo.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brunogang2.jpg GioGioPS2 Sketch 03.png Примечания Навигация en:Leone Abbacchio Категория:Passione Категория:Банда Буччеллати Категория:Люди Категория:Союзники Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Второстепенные протагонисты